The Road Ahead
by Casa Circe
Summary: An alternate version of Leminkaiya where Everyone in the Company Survives the Battle of the Five Armies.
1. Prologue

**The Road Ahead**

Disclaimer: I do not own either "The Hobbit" or "Avatar: The Last Airbender" but the wonderful lady firebender in the story is my precious.

NOTE: _Some of you may have read my story, "Leminkaiya", about a firebender who joins Thorin's quest. And so you know the fate that befell two of my favorite characters. And while I'm generally satisfied with how that story concluded, during the past months, I have been plagued with ideas of what could have been if I had let them survive._

 _And since fanfiction is the realm of exploring the alternate paths stories may take, I decided to give it a go. This isn't a rewrite of the entire story but only a certain part. It also gives me an opportunity to expand on Ainara's backstory as well as incorporate some ideas I had about the final battle scenes._

 _So it begins with a short scene set before the quest begins and then it will pick up from when Thorin is cured of his gold-sickness and they are all about to join the Battle of the Five Armies. It's not going to be a long story, but hopefully, it will still be exciting. So if you liked Ainara, here is a chance to see more of her as well as the rest of the company._

 _(Posting this on a special day for me because I love sharing.)_

 _Hope you like it!_

 _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

 **PROLOGUE**

"You are a warrior, Ainara. That is who you will always be and you know it."

Gandalf looked at the dark-haired woman gravely but she stubbornly refused to meet his gaze. They were both enjoying some afternoon tea at the latter's cottage which was not far from the Shire. The wizard was passing by the area and checking in on some of his old friends. He had some business to take care of, as he always did, and he was hoping to convince the reclusive firebender that it was time for her to step out of her shell.

"I think you've spent ample time recovering from your wounds," the old man continued, "I believe you are ready to take up your sword again and allow the flames to flow through your fists. You don't want to admit it but I know that you are itching for a real fight. And I might have just the opportunity for you."

Ainara sighed. "That may be true," she replied in a somber tone, "but the last time I fought for something, I ended up losing everything."

"I never took you for someone who would give up so easily," Gandalf remarked, and he noticed that the firebender had flinched slightly at these words. But he could speak frankly to her and though she was obstinate, she listened to his counsel. It was always a matter of timing.

"Think about it," he continued, "you might stand to gain so much if you only tried."

"I doubt that. Besides, I'm sure this world has more than enough heroes fighting for its noble causes without me meddling in anyone else's affairs."

"You'd be surprised."

Ainara looked at him in puzzlement. "There are many great warriors in this world," she asserted, "you yourself have told me of them and the rest I've learned by reading those books you've given to me as well as those that Bilbo was kind enough to lend me. This land is steeped in legends of glorious quests and daring deeds. My abilities may be unique but I hardly think they would make much of a contribution in the grand scheme of things."

"And what makes you think you have any sense of the grand scheme of things?" Gandalf asked in a tone of mild amusement.

Ainara smiled sheepishly. "I only meant that I doubt I could make a difference here."

"Don't use your modesty as an excuse for inaction," Gandalf scolded, "you have survived in this world for a purpose."

"And you think this might be it?" Ainara asked, "My destiny is to attend this mysterious dinner party at Bag End?"

"It's what happens after that dinner party that will change your destiny, should you choose to accept the challenge," the wizard said enigmatically, "and when you meet the company and its leader, in particular, you will understand."

The firebender still looked skeptical but she did not wish to argue with her old friend. She owed Gandalf her life and he knew that she would not refuse this request. And already, she was beginning to feel a slight thrill that preluded a great adventure.

"Very well," Ainara relented, "I shall have to prepare something to bring. I wouldn't want to show up there empty-handed."

"I'm very glad you've agreed," Gandalf said with satisfaction, "and I assure you, you will not be disappointed. Remember what I always say."

"Of course," the warrior replied with a smile, "never linger on the past but cast your eyes on the road ahead."

"Good," the wizard said proudly, "I know you are meant for so much more. This is not how your story ends."


	2. Chapter I

**The Road Ahead**

Disclaimer: I do not own either "The Hobbit" or "Avatar: The Last Airbender" but the wonderful lady firebender in the story is my precious.

NOTE: _Sorry for the delay! Here's the first chapter. This isn't going to be a long story. I only have 5 chapters planned which I hope to post as soon as I can._

 _This picks up after Chapter Eighteen of Leminkaiya or when Thorin and company join the battle. Unlike in my previous story, this chapter is very much based on the movie scenes. I particularly wanted to have a scene with Dain since I enjoyed his scenes in the film._

 _I've also included some Khuzdul phrases here since I've been fascinated by the language. It's also really convenient and fun that some of the Khuzdul battle cries and expressions are related to fire and therefore appropriate for Ainara._

 _Enjoy!_

 **CHAPTER ONE**

 _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

A hush fell over the battlefield as the great blast of a horn was heard. Even the army of orcs and goblins paused in their march as they listened to the familiar notes of a dwarvish song.

Then, with a thundering crash and a loud explosion, the stone wall that had covered the entrance to the mountain was destroyed and out burst Thorin Oakenshield and his company, racing forward to join the fight. The dwarves of the Iron Hills made way for their king and his companions.

"To the king! To the king!" cried Dain Ironfoot, as the dwarves rallied behind Thorin and charged ahead, breaking through the ranks of orcs and goblins.

" _Du-bekâr_!" The battle cry echoed through the field and renewed the strength of the brave soldiers.

Sword and axe fell upon their enemies as the fiercest of dwarf warriors showed their prowess. The vile creatures screamed in terror as they fell victim to the wrath of Durin's sons. The earth shook as more and more goblins dropped to the ground, unworthy opponents to the determined and experienced fighters who had emerged from the mountain. Though they numbered only more than a dozen, each member of Thorin's company was capable of taking down many an orc, warg or goblin. And they had another mighty ally with them.

 _"Ikhf' id-ursu khazâd_!"

"Feel the fire of the dwarves," they cried, not only as a testament to their strength in battle but also to announce the arrival of their fellow warrior, the firebender Ainara, as she charged with them, blasting fireballs across the battlefield, her mere presence striking terror into the hearts of her feeble foes. Even cave trolls cowered at her power, unable to resist the flames she shot from her fists and feet. She had whips of fire extending to even the far reaches of the battleground and her enemies could not flee fast enough.

Despite the fatigue caused by the last few, trying days, Ainara felt invigorated as she fought alongside her friends. A true warrior, she was always happiest when in the midst of battle. The thrill was intensified by the scope and scale of this particular fight, one that made all their previous skirmishes pale in comparison and with only her duel with Smaug as a similar challenge. This was war, and it was very familiar terrain. It was all she had ever known when she had still been in the Fire Nation and it was now that she truly felt like a part of the struggles of Middle-Earth.

Ainara also relished this opportunity to be able to use some of the dwarvish war cries her friends had taught her. She knew that shouting such cries always added force to an attack and she enjoyed learning new ones. She was also aware that the dwarves rarely shared their language with just anyone and it meant a great deal for them to impart this part of their culture with her. But they all agreed that she had truly earned her place among them after everything they had been through together and they were happy to integrate her further in this way.

The firebender was always conscious of this honor and was determined to make them proud. She had practiced pronouncing the words carefully and always asked advice from the others, Dwalin and Balin in particular, as well as the younger dwarves who were always eager to teach her something. So this time, she tried her best to utter the words with the necessary force and conviction.

" _Urus d'zun_!" roared Ainara, launching a particularly destructive volley of flames at the approaching orcs, "Fire upon you!"

They screamed as they ran and tried to extinguish the fire that seared their flesh and discard the heated metal of their armor.

" _Irsir_! Burn!" she cried as she destroyed the wooden catapult that the goblins had been about to use. The foul creatures fled as the flames spread to them.

Ainara noted that many of the dwarfish battle cries and expressions were related to fire and the fortuitousness of this was not lost on her. She only hoped that she was able to give justice to these fearsome words. She was more nervous about getting the pronunciation right than the actual fighting. But when she caught approving grins from Dwalin and Bofur across the battlefield as well as impressed looks from the other dwarves, she grew more confident.

Among the ranks of Azog's forces, word spread quickly of the return of Thorin Oakenshield, his valiant company, and particularly, the slayer of Smaug. Just the knowledge that such legendary warriors had entered the battlefield was enough to lower the morale among the goblin ranks and many of the cowardly creatures started to retreat, deciding to take their chances with Azog's wrath than suffer the horrors that Thorin and his kin would unleash upon them.

The firebender continued to cause various small explosions, scattering the enemy across the battlefield if not scaring them off altogether. She cleared a path for her fellow fighters, kicking flames before her to make way for the other dwarves either to join the fray or for the injured to run to safety. And though her abilities were unique, she coordinated with her friends. She was not invincible, after all. So as she countered attacks towards the dwarves, they raised their shields to protect her from all the arrows that were aimed at her. The rest of the soldiers, be they dwarf, man or elf, marveled at the collective skill and technique of the company. One warrior was particularly impressed with them.

"Thorin!" bellowed Dain Ironfoot, as he brought his down war-hammer down on a snarling goblin, "Hey, cousin! What took you so long?"

Thorin laughed in reply as the two cousins embraced each other warmly, a family reunion in a combat zone. The red-headed dwarf grinned at his cousin and king, proud to be standing by his side in his hour of need.

"Watch out!" called a voice and the two noble dwarves ducked their heads just in time as a blast of fire flew over them, hitting the giant troll that had been about to strike. Ainara followed soon after, kicking a few more flames at the creature, for good measure.

Thorin decided it was as good a time as any for introductions. "Cousin, may I present a most loyal member of the company, Ainara of the Fire Nation."

The firebender in question turned away from her opponent and made a graceful bow. "It is an honor to make your acquaintance, Lord Dain."

Dain returned the gesture, grinning at the warrior, a twinkle in his eye. "So, you are the mighty dragonslayer? The honor is mine. We are fortunate, indeed, to have such an ally fighting by our side."

Ainara blushed slightly at this praise even as she punched fire into an approaching goblin's face.

"There is no greater honor than to fight for a cause as noble as yours," she replied gravely, in typical Fire Nation manner, unable to avoid mentioning "honor" at every opportunity. There was little time for further pleasantries as another wave of goblins charged. The firebender excused herself and rushed to take care of them.

"She is quite something, your friend," Dain remarked approvingly.

Thorin nodded. "Even after all this time, she never ceases to amaze."

With the arrival arrival of Thorin and his loyal companions, the odds had turned slightly in their favor but there was still much to be done before any victory could be declared. As impressive as the reinforcements were, there were still hordes of goblins, orcs, and wargs to contend with, and the remaining troops grew wearier by the minute.

"I hope you've got a plan," Dain told his cousin in a worried tone.

The dwarf king surveyed the battlefield and caught sight of Azog's banners. He knew at once that defeating the pale orc was crucial to putting an end to all this.

"Aye," Thorin replied grimly, "we're going to take out their leader."

"Dwalin! Fili! Kili! Ainara!" he called out to his best warriors, "we ride to Ravenhill!"


	3. Chapter II

**The Road Ahead**

Disclaimer: I do not own either "The Hobbit" or "Avatar: The Last Airbender" but the wonderful lady firebender in the story is my precious.

NOTE: _This chapter is a bit lighter on the action (not to say orcs and goblins don't get slain). But a bit of a calm before the storm moment that gives the characters some time to interact with each other a bit more before they dive into more fighting. And it's a chance for Bilbo to join the action. Then, there's some fun dialogue at the end which I enjoyed writing and hopefully won't seem too cheesy._

 _Again, this is based on the movie up until a certain point. And you will see clearly where the path diverges. Though it may be less dramatic than what happened on film, this is the scenario I prefer. I hope you do too. Do let me know what you think._

 _Enjoy!_

 **CHAPTER TWO**

 _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Ainara frowned as they reached the top of Ravenhill and found themselves on the edge of a frozen waterfall.

"This would have been ideal for a waterbender," she couldn't help thinking, but she would make the most of it. She had gone on missions to the North Pole in her youth so she knew how to conserve her energy in an extremely cold environment. And she still had a sword, which she carried strapped to her back.

The firebender and the dwarves had easily dispatched the handful of orcs who guarded the hill. And then, the whole place grew eerily calm which only meant that great danger lurked beneath, and the chill they all felt was not solely due to their icy surroundings.

"Where is he?" Thorin muttered, looking around the deserted fortress.

"It looks empty," Fili remarked, "I think Azog has fled."

"I don't think so," Thorin said gravely. He turned to his nephews and was about to instruct them to scout the area when Ainara interrupted him.

"This is clearly a trap," she warned, "and until we know more, I think it would be best for us to stay together."

"He lured us in this far," Dwalin agreed, "he clearly has plans."

"We can't know anything unless some of us take a look around," Thorin argued, "we can't just stand here and wait for him to make his move."

"You're right but I have a feeling that separating us is what he wants," Ainara replied, "we don't need to wait idly but we must stick together, at least for the moment. Whatever he has planned, it would be so much easier to hit us if we are divided."

Fili, Kili, and Dwalin looked to Thorin who remained slightly unconvinced by this proposition. Ainara understood his reasons but still could not shake the feeling that something terrible was about to happen.

"Please," she added, putting her hand on Thorin's arm gently, "let's not give him the chance to hurt any of us. We stand firm together and we keep our eyes open until he has no choice but to face us all."

Though still slightly skeptical, Thorin nodded but before they could do anything, more enemies arrived.

"We've got company," Dwalin announced, "goblin mercenaries. No more than a hundred."

"Easily dealt with," said Thorin, as they took their positions and made swift work of these new arrivals. Minutes later, they still looked anxiously about them for any sign of Azog.

"Where is that orc filth?" Dwalin asked in frustration. Fili, Kili, and Ainara continued to be on their guard, their eyes searching all around them.

"Thorin!" cried a familiar voice and everyone turned to see a familiar figure breathlessly appear before them, "Thank goodness you're all still safe!"

They all stared at him in surprise and wondered how their little friend managed to sneak up behind them. But they knew better than to underestimate their resourceful friend.

"Bilbo!" Thorin cried gladly, walking towards the hobbit. The others likewise were about to welcome him when Bilbo made it clear that this was not the moment for a happy reunion.

"You have to leave here now," the hobbit said urgently, "Azog has another army attacking from the north. This watchtower will be completely surrounded. There will be no way out."

"It is as we feared," Dwalin said grimly.

Ainara looked at Thorin anxiously and the younger dwarves waited for his decision. Thorin frowned but knew the best course of action.

"Let's go," he said resolutely, "and we live to fight another day."

Ainara and the dwarves nodded and Bilbo sighed with relief. The others smiled at him with gratitude.

"My dear friend," Ainara said, placing her hands on the hobbit's shoulders, "you've risked your life to save us once again. You are our protector. Thank you."

"Don't thank me just yet," the hobbit said modestly, "we still need to get out of here."

Having all agreed, they turned to escape when they found their path blocked by a troop of armored orcs, a far cry from the goblin mercenaries they had just faced. These were fierce fighters and worthier opponents. They would not be easily dealt with.

Thorin and his friends immediately got into fighting stance, forming a protective circle around Bilbo and facing outward. But the brave hobbit unsheathed his sword. Though he was frightened, he was determined to be of use and wanted to protect his friends too.

"I'm sorry, it seems I was too late," Bilbo said sadly.

"Nonsense," Ainara reassured him, "you gave us the necessary warning. At least now, we have a better idea of what we're facing."

"And you're our reinforcements!" Kili said cheerfully. Bilbo raised an eyebrow at this.

"We haven't forgotten how your sword sliced through those giant spiders," Fili added.

"This is a different situation, I'm afraid," the hobbit said.

"One that still requires the courage that you have in abundance," Thorin said encouragingly.

The orcs made no moves to attack just yet, seemingly waiting for orders from their leader. And in a moment, Azog revealed himself, standing arrogantly on the ruins of the watchtower that stood before them. Thorin glared at his nemesis and instinctively raised his sword.

"I had hoped that your precious heirs would have wandered into my net by now," Azog declared viciously, "but you have proven not as foolish as I anticipated. No matter. My goal remains the same. This is where you die."

The pale orc raised his blade-arm and pointed towards Thorin, a look of pure hatred on his scarred face. The dwarf returned the sentiment, a similarly harsh expression on his face.

"You failed to defeat us before," Thorin shouted back, "you will fail again!"

"Your filthy bloodline ends here!" Azog roared.

"You're scum ands no match for the sons of Durin!" Fili and Kili cried proudly while Dwalin raised his weapon and gave a roar of agreement.

Ainara raised a hand towards the orc leader and ignited a large flame on it. "A dragon could not vanquish us. Neither can you," she declared confidently, making the flame in her hand grow even larger, "not while this fire still burns within me."

The orcs facing them backed away nervously and Azog frowned before giving a derisive laugh. Thorin's eyes narrowed at this and the others grew more alert. The pale orc made a slashing motion with his blade-arm and barked orders to his troops.

"Kill the dwarves!" he roared, "But capture the fire-demon! There are horrors worse than death awaiting her! Keep her alive and she can watch her friends die!"

Ainara felt rage begin to consume her and the flames dancing on her hand grew hotter and wilder. She had never known such hate towards an enemy and the threat to her friends' lives only provoked her further. The firebender was on the verge of losing control when someone laid a hand gently on her shoulder. She turned to see Thorin's concerned face, as well as the those of Bilbo, Dwalin, Fili, and Kili. She took a deep breath and regained her composure. It had been but a moment yet she could have endangered them all. She nodded at Thorin gratefully as they prepared to face their foes.

Seeing such a fearsome display of power, the orcs had been hesitant to approach their opponents but after another roar from their commander, they charged, weapons raised. But Thorin and the others were ready for them.

"We were meant to take a stand here," Thorin told his companions solemnly, as they took down orc after orc, "and while we still draw breath, we will not let this army reach the mountain!"


	4. Chapter III

**The Road Ahead**

Disclaimer: I do not own either "The Hobbit" or "Avatar: The Last Airbender" but the wonderful lady firebender in the story is my precious.

NOTE: _More action here so it was tough to write. Hopefully, the scenes don't bore you. I know it's more entertaining to watch on film but I tried my best._

 _I wanted Tauriel and Legolas to have a bit more involvement and interaction here. I especially noticed how Legolas seemed to always help Thorin even as early as "Desolation of Smaug" so it was interesting to explore. I'm not going to give him too much attention since he got more than enough in the films._

 _Enjoy!_

 **CHAPTER THREE**

 _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Countless orcs fell to sword, axe, and flame.

Ravenhill became the bloody venue for a crucial part of the great battle and though only a handful were up against Azog's forces, they were some of the strongest warriors the orcs had ever faced. Even timid Bilbo managed to take down some enemies, no doubt making a name for himself among hobbit-kind.

The reinforcements from Gundabad needed to pass through the small but impressive defense line formed by the sons of Durin, the Dragonslayer, and the Master Burglar.

 _"Du-bekâr!"_ cried Thorin, Fili, Kili, and Dwalin as they fought bravely, the boom of their voices striking fear in some of the approaching goblins, " _M'imnu Durin!_ In Durin's name!"

" _Urus d'zun!"_ Ainara continued to shout as she punched and kicked fire at the enemy. A shadow fell upon them all and they noticed the arrival of giant bats bred for war.

"Curse these foul creatures!" Dwalin swore as he hacked at the attacking bats, "Azog really brought out everything vile to fight for him!"

"Allow me!" Ainara said, motioning for her friends to duck as she launched whips of fire towards the bats, taking them down systematically so that Bilbo and the dwarves could continue fighting the forces on the ground. The smoking remains of the war-bats fell to the earth and the fumes from their corpses blackened the sky. Some that remained kept their distance from the firebender.

Soon it became clear that the group would have to split up to cover more ground and take down more enemies. But now that they knew Azog's plan, they were more on their guard. They noticed how viciously the orcs and goblins were when approaching the dwarves but how relatively careful they faced the firebender, not always out of fear. Many of those who approached her had chains or nets ready to neutralize exchanged knowing glances and soon, all was settled.

Dwalin and Bilbo moved to one side of the hill which was being overrun by goblins. These were smaller opponents that even the hobbit could easily slay and the mighty dwarf was there to protect him if anything went awry. The hobbit also had a sharp eye and was able to call out warnings at the crucial moment.

The brothers had caught sight of Bolg and went in pursuit of him. Thorin did not need to remind them to stay together. Fili and Kili fought best when in tandem. Their uncle watched them run off with some worry but also with great pride. The firebender was likewise concerned about them. Not only had they become like family to her after their journeying together, but they also reminded her of her younger brother who, along with her older one, had perished in unjust circumstances during the war. She prayed that her new friends would not meet the same fate.

Thorin and Ainara stayed in the center of the hill, where the largest and best-trained orcs continued to charge at them. They fought back to back, in perfect coordination, Ainara unleashing waves of fire while Thorin slashed at the enemy with his sword. But both of them knew that it was only a matter of time before Azog himself entered the ring and it had been decided when this moment came, Thorin would face the odious orc himself. But Ainara had also resolved that she would stay by his side as long as she could.

More and more orcs and goblins arrived, and Thorin and his friends felt their strength begin to wane. But something occurred that gave them a chance to catch their breaths. Seemingly out of nowhere arrows were loosed, taking down many several orcs who had been advancing towards Thorin and Ainara. They looked up instantly, seeking the source of this support.

Dwalin and Bilbo, who had been fighting nearby, also benefited from this unexpected assistance. With his keen sight, the hobbit spotted their allies right away.

"The Elves have come to our aid!" the hobbit cried excitedly.

"Humph," said Dwalin gruffly, though he wasn't exactly complaining.

"Tauriel!" Ainara said, recognizing one of the archers, "and there's only one other elf with her."

"Not their king, I suppose," Thorin muttered. While he appreciated help, he was reluctant to be indebted in any way to the King of the Woodland Realm.

"No, not him," Ainara replied, pointing to the other archer, "but that is his son, I believe."

Thorin's gaze followed where she was pointing and recognized the pale-haired elf who had pursued them down the river of Mirkwood. There was an obvious resemblance to the king but Thorin bore no ill will to this elf and though he would never admit it openly, he was grateful for the support. And he noticed that the two elves had come on their own, with no other reinforcements.

"Their king must not have sanctioned this escapade," Ainara commented.

"Then, they are all the more welcome to us," Thorin said, causing his companion to smile.

They continued the fight, with the two elves dispatching many of the fleeing goblins. Eventually, the four of them met in the middle of the battlefield. Tauriel was nearer and Ainara greeted her cheerfully.

"It's good to see you again," the firebender said with a smile, "and your timing is impeccable."

"We are happy to help," the elf replied, returning the smile, "and I am glad for this chance to see your abilities. Your powers are truly extraordinary and a wonder to behold."

"Thank you," Ainara said modestly, "but I cannot rely on them alone."

As the fair-haired elf approached them, Thorin saw a large troll about to attack him.

"Watch out!" shouted the dwarf as he threw his sword at the troll, the blade piercing the creature's chest before it could reach the elf. The latter turned to see his attacker fall to the ground.

"My thanks," the elf said with a grateful bow towards the dwarf. Thorin was surprised by the gesture and already saw how the son differed from the father.

Hasty introductions were made by Tauriel, since new opponents had not yet arrived. Thorin was civil to the elves, mindful of the aid they had just provided. He even felt some grudging admiration for them when Tauriel explained that they had defied their king's orders by coming.

"We are most grateful," Ainara said earnestly, "we know now that we are stronger when we stand together."

Thorin was about to retrieve his sword when the elf-prince approached him.

"I believe this belongs to you," Legolas said solemnly, presenting him with a familiar weapon, "a sword worthy of a king."

Thorin looked at him in surprise before nodding and reverently taking Orcrist from the elf's hands. As the dwarf held the blade in wonder, he felt his strength renewed.

"May it serve you well," Legolas added, and Thorin gave another nod of acknowledgment.

Ainara had watched this exchange with interest and felt pride swell in her. Things were falling into place.

"Where is Kili?" Tauriel asked the firebender, a look on concern on the elf's face.

"He and his brother are off fighting Bolg," Ainara replied, indicating the direction where familiar dwarfish war cries could be heard. Tauriel nodded.

"I'm sure he will be glad to see you," Ainara added encouragingly. Tauriel thanked her and followed the sound of the young dwarves' voices.

A hush had fallen on Ravenhill and the mist that had surrounded it seemed to clear. An imposing figure emerged at last, Azog the Defiler himself, finally ready to challenge his rival.

Thorin gripped his sword tight, his expression grim. Legolas gave a final nod to him and Ainara before going off to help Tauriel. The firebender stood by Thorin and glared at Azog.

"It's about time," she muttered, "he was cowardly enough to wait this long to face you."

"This ends here," Thorin said gravely, "I will make sure of it."

"I know you will," Ainara reassured him, "we all have faith in you."

He nodded at her and she understood that this was her cue to allow him to fight this duel on his own. With a final withering glare at Azog, Ainara took her leave. She went to join Dwalin and Bilbo, but she could not help still glancing back at Thorin worriedly. He and Azog had moved to the frozen surface of the waterfall for their momentous fight.

But there was no time to linger and Ainara quickly resumed her firebending attacks on the remaining orcs and bats. The last glimpse she caught of the duel was of Thorin expertly evading the boulder Azog swung on a chain. It hit the ice several times, cracking the surface and making for very unstable ground.

The firebender rejoined her two friends, relieved to find them both relatively unscathed. She quickly apprised them of the situation, as she stood protectively in front of Bilbo. The hobbit was grateful to have his friend by his side but immediately noticed her anxiety and the distracted way she unleashed her fireballs.

"He'll be fine," the hobbit said, trying to put her mind at ease, "he is determined to put an end to all this, and you know how stubborn dwarves can be."

"Of course," Ainara replied, smiling in spite of herself.

"Bilbo's right," Dwalin added proudly, "and I know you believe in him as much as we all do. This is a fight he is destined to win."


	5. Chapter IV

**The Road Ahead**

Disclaimer: I do not own either "The Hobbit" or "Avatar: The Last Airbender" but the wonderful lady firebender in the story is my precious.

NOTE: _Welcome to the penultimate chapter. And for anyone in France, Happy Bastille Day!  
_

 _I'm sorry it took so long to update. I've been busier than I anticipated. But hopefully this was worth the wait._

 _This is my favorite chapter because of some fun moments that I had imagined long before I had the outline for this little story. And though it follows how the duel happened in the movie, there are parts that I enjoyed changing. I removed the part where Thorin gets stabbed in the foot because I found that ridiculous._

 _I can assure you that you won't need to wait too long for the final chapter. It's going to be a short and relatively calm one._

 _Enjoy!_

 **CHAPTER FOUR**

 _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

On Ravenhill the ice was treacherous and it was up to the warriors to try and use it to their advantage when they could. But even when a fight would seem to be going one way, a sudden shift in the ice would change everything. It was uneven terrain, unfamiliar to most, and a terrible venue for a duel.

"Even the very surface we stand on cannot be trusted," Thorin thought as he avoided an attack by his foe, "How like Azog to choose such difficult circumstances."

And yet, the icy floor was proving to be more beneficial to the dwarf than the orc. Azog struggled to keep his balance and as he swung his unwieldy weapon, his blows were easy to avoid. Thorin dodged each assault almost gracefully and managed to land a few strategic blows to his opponent. The ice cracked below them and seizing an opportune moment, Thorin threw Azog's boulder-chain back to him and then jumped to another, more stable piece of ice. The dwarf watched as the stunned orc sunk into the freezing depths.

In another part of the battlefield, Dwalin, Bilbo, and Ainara were putting up a good fight against the seemingly endless stream of orcs and goblin mercenaries. The hobbit proved his courage and strength again and again as he faced the enemy and whenever he seemed to be out of his depth, his friends would swiftly come to his aid.

As the battle progressed, the firebender noticed that she was being treated as a special target by some of the orcs, particularly some archers who had taken position on more elevated ground. Numerous black arrows were shot in their direction but she sensed that all were meant for her. She frowned at this and quickly decided to divert the archers' attention away from where their arrows could possibly injure Dwalin or Bilbo.

"They're aiming at me," she explained to her friends curtly, "let me bring them down."

"Isn't it more dangerous if you go against them alone?" Bilbo asked worriedly.

"I can't risk having either of you struck by those arrows," Ainara replied, "we've all seen the damage their poison can do. And don't fret, my friend, I know what I'm doing."

"Good luck, then," Dwalin told her. Bilbo nodded reluctantly and watched his friend run towards the archers. The hobbit also noticed how all the arrows followed her, confirming her suspicions.

Ainara took a deep breath before twirling around and creating a smokescreen with her firebending. Confused, the orcs simply fired at will but the warrior was careful enough to avoid all the arrows. She was able to successfully sneak up behind several of the archers before they even noticed, and they all fell, whether to her sword or to her flames.

Soon, she had dispatched most of the orc archers but she had wandered further afield and closer to the frozen lake where Thorin and Azog were fighting. Seeing no immediate danger, Ainara allowed herself to take a breath and observe the duel. She was relieved to see that Thorin had the upper hand and that the ice was proving to be Azog's downfall.

There was barely time to form another thought when Ainara heard a loud screeching sound from the enormous war-bats. She looked up and began blasting fireballs at them. Her brow furrowed when she noticed that some of these bats carried large metal nets as they flew towards her. Their intentions were clear enough. She took down several of these groups while avoiding nets dropping from others.

"They are determined to capture me," she thought, "for what foul purpose I don't even want to imagine. I won't give them the satisfaction."

The grand chase continued as Ainara avoided the traps falling from the sky while trying to destroy those who carried these. And soon, she had to contend with a new wave of orc archers who had arrived to relieve their fallen comrades. She fought bravely, the sheer size of the flames she created scared off some of her opponents. The warrior created another smokescreen so that she could gather most of her energy and in an impressive display of her powers, she created an explosion that burned most of the orcs and bats that had not yet fled the scene in terror.

Remarkable as this feat was, it cost her much of her energy, so much so that she failed to avoid one black arrow. The poisoned tip pierced her side and though she managed to pull it out quickly, she soon had to contend with another challenge. She had leaped from the hill as a metal net was dropped from the sky, weighing her down and trapping her just as she landed on the frozen lake.

Thorin had noticed the commotion and realized Ainara's predicament. And he was about to run to her aid when he heard a loud crash behind him. The dwarf turned just in time to raise his sword against the blade-arm of Azog, who had survived his fall and broken through the ice.

"You can't help her now!" the pale orc said scornfully as he slashed at Thorin.

"Hold on!" Thorin cried, ignoring Azog and addressing Ainara, "I'll get to you as soon as I can!"

"Don't worry!" Ainara cried back, "I'll manage!"

For indeed she had a plan, and had made sure she would land on the ice for a reason. The metal net may have been holding her down but she knew that she could get out from under it. Placing her palms flat on the ice, she concentrated her power until the floor melted beneath her. After a quick dive, she propelled herself forward, away from the metal net that had sunk after her. She watched with relief as the trap fell further into the depths. She had been about to surface through the hole she had created when she noticed some frantic movement above her.

Through the ice she could make out the figure of Thorin, lying on his back while Azog stood above him, attempting to impale the dwarf on his sword-arm. Still able to hold her breath, Ainara decided quickly.

Back on the surface, Thorin struggled to keep Azog's blade away from him by blocking it with Orcrist but he was in a very disadvantageous position. He knew that the only he way he could land a blow on his enemy meant he needed to let himself get stabbed. It was a painful choice but he was willing to make the sacrifice when he saw Azog stumble, momentarily releasing the pressure on the sword-arm. To Thorin's surprise, he felt a strange warmth and saw that the the ice around Azog's feet was melting. The pale orc struggled to maintain his balance and had to pierce the ice with his sword arm and lean on it to prevent himself from sinking completely into the frozen water.

Making the most of this opportunity, Thorin, rolled away from Azog and then finding his footing again, the dwarf plunged his sword into the orc's chest. Azog let out a roar of pain but was unable to pull his sword arm from the ice to strike back. Thorin gave his nemesis a final glare before watching the orc's lifeless body sink into the lake, this time, never to rise again.

The dwarf heaved a sigh of relief and then, remembering who had melted the ice, he looked around frantically for Ainara. He caught a glimpse of an arm reaching out from a hole in the ice. He ran across the lake and grabbed the arm just in time, and helped pull up the soaked and shivering firebender. They both crawled to firmer ground, away from the ice and finally caught their breath.

"Is it done?" Ainara asked, through chattering teeth.

Thorin nodded gravely. "And I couldn't have done it without your help," he said with a smile.

"Happy to be of service," Ainara replied, "that piece of filth needed to have the ground fall beneath his feet. I couldn't pass up the opportunity."

"You saved my life," Thorin said gratefully.

"And you mine," Ainara reminded him, "we are constantly saving each other and that is as it should be."

They then heard the sound of large wings flapping, and they looked up to see that the eagles had arrived to take part in the struggle. The majestic creatures soared through the sky, annihilating the remaining bats before swooping down to the battlefield and undoubtedly slaying countless orcs, goblins, and warts. The battle was all but decided. The darkest hour had passed.

Thorin watched all of this in thoughtful silence.

"You did it," Ainara whispered, putting a hand on his reassuringly, "you have defended your kingdom."

Thorin nodded, squeezing the firebender's hand warmly and adding, "I was not alone."

Ainara was about to respond when she felt a sharp pain. She winced and clutched at her side, remembering where the black arrow had struck her. Thorin leaned over her in concern but before he could ask what was wrong, the firebender unleashed a loud string of dwarvish expletives that could make the hardiest dwarf's blood run cold. Her pronunciation was perfect and the pain she felt gave her all the force needed to sound absolutely convincing.

Thorin stared at her, speechless, his eyes widening in shock before his expression became more of amusement. It was a moment before Ainara realized what she had just done and registered the stunned look on her companion's face.

"Not exactly the language to use in front of a king, I suppose," she said, with a sheepish grin, her pain forgotten for the moment, "but in my defense, I've been on the road with dwarves for more than a year. I was bound to pick up a few things along the way. And I'm quite sure Bilbo picked up some things too but he's far too polite."

"I assure you I'm not offended, only impressed," Thorin replied earnestly, "mostly Dwalin's influence, I imagine."

"True," Ainara admitted, "but don't think I never noticed you sneaking in some choice swear words in your speeches. Especially in the presence of elves."

"Perhaps you sometimes regret spending so much time in the company of dwarves," Thorin teased, in a lighter mood now that the worst was over.

"Never," Ainara replied with conviction, her grin widening. Then, perhaps out of relief and elation, she began to laugh. And in spite of himself, Thorin found himself laughing too.

And that was how the others found them, laughing heartily at the end of a long and exhausting fight.


	6. Chapter V

**The Road Ahead**

Disclaimer: I do not own either "The Hobbit" or "Avatar: The Last Airbender" but the wonderful lady firebender in the story is my precious.

NOTE: _A short little scene to wrap things up. This ending didn't break my heart, at least._

 _This was both my "Everyone Lives" AU" and a little transition piece. I have a longer, darker sequel planned to explore the character's lives post-BOTFA. I have concrete plans but it will be mostly original ideas so I don't know if that appeals to any of you. But if it does, I will be posting it soon (definitely sometime this year.) This rarely happens but I've already chosen a title so I'm quite excited. So if you're still interested to read more of my ramblings, look out for "_ _ **Mafarrakh d'afrukh (A Burden to Carry)."**_

 _A big 'Thank you' to yorushihe for reading and reviewing and I hoped you enjoyed seeing more of Ainara._

 _Thank you to everyone who added this to their Favorites: PyrogGrl94 and SakuraDragomir._

 _And thank you for those who added this to their Alerts (the wait is over): Atea1793, Luiz4200, Rayna17, RurouniSakura, SakuraDragomir, and yorushihe._

 _Enjoy the last chapter!_

 **CHAPTER FIVE**

 _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

The dust was settling and the smoke was clearing around the Lonely Mountain. The dead were buried and the injured were tended to. Soon, the gruesome battle would fade into memory and legend.

While many had perished during the conflict, more were from the side of the enemy than from the united front of men, elves, and dwarves (and one hobbit.) For all the peril they endured, not a single member of Thorin's company had fallen and thus, there was much to be grateful for. Granted, most of them suffered a number of injuries and many would have scars that would not fade. But the dwarves took pride in their battle scars and some of them were already looking forward to the tales they would tell their children and grandchildren about their exploits.

Gandalf had organized a meeting among the leaders of the dwarves, elves, and men of Lake Town where they would come to a suitable arrangement about the current state of affairs. Ainara, whose injury had been treated by a talented midwife and healer from Lake Town, decided to spend some time with Bilbo. They found a comfortable spot where they could both enjoy some tea while the others discussed the future.

The hobbit sipped his cup contentedly, savoring the moment. It had been so long since he had enjoyed such a simple pleasure. Among the things he had learned on this journey was to never take such things for granted.

"I think I've had more than excitement for one lifetime," Bilbo said with a sigh.

Ainara grinned at him. "You say that now," she replied, "but I'm certain that as soon as you've recovered from this, you'll be itching for the next adventure."

The hobbit blushed slightly. "What would everyone in the Shire think of me when they find out?" Bilbo lamented, "My reputation is quite ruined."

"You'll always be a hobbit of great respectability, the opinion of the rest of the Shire be damned," Ainara told him encouragingly, "and you have certainly contributed to a noble endeavor. If the folk of the Shire cannot appreciate your merits, there is at least a whole kingdom of dwarves here who can."

"You're too kind," Bilbo answered modestly, though he could not hide how pleased he was by his friend's words. She knew exactly what to say to cheer him up.

"So what happens now?" Ainara asked her friend, her expression turning serious.

"We both know each other well enough to know what we've decided," Bilbo said gently, "for instance, I know you want to stay."

"I just think that I'll be of more use here than if I returned to my little cottage near the Shire," Ainara said.

"And you love to be of use," Bilbo remarked. Ainara merely smiled.

"The others will be very pleased with your decision, Thorin, especially," the hobbit added slyly.

"You think so?" the firebender asked hesitantly.

"Don't be coy, it doesn't suit you," Bilbo teased before adding sincerely, "I have never seen you happier than you are now. You were always searching for a place for yourself in this world. I think you've found it."

 _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

After much feasting and celebrating, the company of Thorin Oakenshield assembled in the great throne room of Erebor. While their energy was high from the victories they enjoyed, they all had a sense that everything was about to change for them. It was going to be a different kind of adventure now. And there was a slightly sad sense that this was to be the parting of ways for some of them, even temporarily.

Thorin took the occasion to thank his two comrades for all their help and to make them know how much they were valued.

"Before anything, let me say again that both of you will always have a place among us," the dwarf king said earnestly, "We would never have reclaimed Erebor without you and our gratitude knows no bounds. This is your home as much as it is ours."

"I thank you for the great honor," Bilbo said humbly, "but if it's all the same to you, my friends, I miss Bag-End. I am happy to have helped you find your home but I believe it is time for me to return to mine."

"You will always be welcome here, Master Baggins," Thorin reiterated with a warm smile.

"And if any of you are ever passing Bag End," Bilbo said earnestly, "Tea is at four. There's plenty of it. You are welcome anytime. Don't bother knocking."

The hobbit's invitation made everyone smile. This came as no surprise to them and they were all happy to send Bilbo home with a generous share of treasure. More precious to the hobbit were the fond memories he would be taking back with him. After all that they had endured together, it seemed almost strange to resume his old life. But as much as he knew he would miss them, he did not waver in his decision. And he was eager to sit comfortably at his desk and start his new project, a chronicle of their adventures.

The dwarves now looked to Ainara expectantly. She took a deep breath and faced them, conscious of the momentous decision she had made. For a moment, she could not meet Thorin's gaze, afraid of what she would see. But as she glanced at the hopeful expressions on the others' faces, her courage rose. She finally turned her gaze to Thorin, who was looking at her with the same expectation but also trying to steel himself should she make the same decision as Bilbo. She wanted to reassure him immediately that he need not worry on that front.

Vivid memories of all that they had been through together flooded her mind and the warrior was acutely aware of how much the company meant to her. For the first time in a long time, she felt like she was part of something.

"My destiny has led me here," she declared with a smile, "And by now, I know better than to question it."


End file.
